


Spell Trap

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [10]
Category: The Parent Trap (1998), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The heroes find themselves back in tales, this time from the classic tale of switching places. Thor and Jane must figure out the way out as well as their characters' relationships.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Back with the next Marvel Storybook tale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil hides in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1-4 will be posted next. Enjoy.

**_Thor and Jane's place, London, England, Europe;_ **

Thor and Jane got together with Erik, Darcy, and Pietro. They greeted each other with hugs and handshakes.

"It's good to see you again!" Thor beamed.

"Agreed!" Darcy replied happily.

"Please come in." Jane said, stepping back to let her friends pass her. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

A few days later, Thor and Jane went out on a date to a bistro. They ordered lunch and sat down at a table. They talked as they waited for their respective lunches. When their food arrived, they dug in. They laughed and smiled over their meal. They enjoyed themselves and their meal. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Meanwhile, Amora and Skurge arrived at their safe house. They went inside and promptly locked the door. Sweet blessed freedom at last! It had been nearly two years!

"It's been too long!" Amora declared as she went to make sure that everything was where she had left it. Skurge went to check on his own weapons. Once they were satisfied that everything was fine, they met back up.

"I want revenge on Thor and his pesky friends! They cost us our freedom!" Amora declared.

"You need to do it quickly. They are probably looking for us even now." Skurge warned.

"On it." Amora said as she went looking through the library. She carefully ran her fingers down the books, as she searched for a certain spell book. When she finally found the right one, she flipped it open. She then checked the index, before flipping to the correct page. There! She memorized a spell, then slammed the book shut.

"Brace yourselves!" she chuckled as she cast a spell..


	2. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-4 will be posted next. I know I'm on a roll. But I want to get this fic done asap.

Nick Parker and Elizabeth James met whole on a cruise ship; Queen Elizabeth II. They had a whirlwind romance, culminating into marriage. As they sat down to a romantic dinner, the ship photographer approached them and asked if they wanted a picture. They said yes and the photographer snapped a picture.

Fireworks went off as Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E played in the background.

**_'L is for the way you look at me_ **

**_O is for the only one I can see_ **

**_V is very, very extraordinary_ **

**_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_ **

**_Love is all I can give you_ **

**_Love is more than just a game for two_ **

**_Two in love can make it_ **

**_Take my heart and please don't break it_ **

**_Love was made for me and for you_ **

**_Love is for the way you look at me_ **

**_O is for the only one I can see_ **

**_V is very, very extraordinary_ **

**_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_ **

**_Love is all I can give you_ **

**_Love is more than just a game for two_ **

**_Two in love can make it_ **

**_Take my heart and please don't break it_ **

**_Love was made for me and for you_ **

**_For me and for you'_ **

* * *

Nearly 12 years later, Camp Walden was full to bursting. Marva Kulp senior and junior were trying to maintain order. Marva jr blew through a bullhorn while Marva sr beamed at her daughter and gave the traditional speech welcoming everyone to camp.

Campers ranging in ages were all over the place. Everyone's luggage had been thrown in a huge pile. A young boy was looking confused. ** _  
_**

"Hey, isn't this soccer camp?" the boy asked. They shook their heads and the boy groaned.

* * *

Hallie Parker arrived and looked at the pile of luggage. She sighed and winced. Her suitcase was buried in there! How could she get it out? Luckily her cabin mates arrived and got Hallie's suitcase out.

"Thanks!" Hallie declared. They introduced themselves.

"So, do you know how to play poker?" Hallie asked as she wrapped her arms around Lindsay and Zoe's shoulders.

While the girls were walking away to their new cabin, a limo arrived. A man got out, his name was Martin. He turned and helped Annie James out. Annie hugged Martin goodbye, then they did their traditional handshake complete with a dance routine. Then they waved and went their separate ways.

* * *

That evening, Hallie met Annie in the dining hall when they reached for the same plate of food. They looked up and their eyes met. They froze as they stared at each other's mirror image. They were identical down to each freckle.

"Would you and your sister like some dessert?" the cook asked.

"We're not sisters." they automatically said, as they shook off the shock and continued on to their respective tables. They sat down to eat dinner and put the other girl out of their minds.

* * *

Outside the story, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"So, Parent Trap?" Bucky asked.

"Now, that is a new one." Steve had to admit.

"Who is the couple this time?" Bucky wanted to know.

"I have no idea!" Steve declared.

"Which version?" Bucky continued his line of questioning.

"The 1998 one." Steve answered.

"At least, we're in a funny tale and nothing life threatening this time." Bucky replied. Steve nodded and they resumed cuddling. That was the silver lining in this current mess!


	3. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls decide they have to work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3-4 will be posted next.

A few days passed, the girls settled into a routine. They would go swimming, canoeing, take nature walks, do art & crafts, fence, archery, and other team sports.

Annie and Hallie had competed at each other and Annie beat Hallie at fencing. Hallie was displeased. One night, Annie had succeeded into beating the other campers at poker.

"Sorry ladies, Two Pair. Read 'em and weep." Annie announced. They groaned.

"That's it? No takers?" Annie asked.

"I'll take a whack at it." Hallie announced as she dumped her loot on the bed.

"Take a seat, Parker." Annie replied.

"Deal me in." Hallie smirked. 'Bad to the Bone' played in the background.

**_'On the day I was born_ **

**_All of the nurses gathered 'round_ **

**_And they gazed in wide eyed wonder_ **

**_At the joy they had found_ **

**_The head nurse spoke up_ **

**_And she said leave this one alone_ **

**_She could tell right away_ **

**_That I was bad to the bone_ **

**_Bad to the bone_ **

**_Bad to the bone_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_Bad to the bone_ **

**_I broke a thousand hearts_ **

**_Before I met you_ **

**_I'll break a thousand more, baby_ **

**_Before I am through_ **

**_I wanna be yours pretty baby_ **

**_Yours and yours alone_ **

**_I'm here to tell ya honey_ **

**_That I'm bad to the bone_ **

**_Bad to the bone_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_Bad to the bone_ **

**_I make a rich woman beg_ **

**_I'll make a good woman steal_ **

**_I'll make an old woman blush_ **

**_And make a young girl squeal_ **

**_I wanna be yours pretty baby_ **

**_Yours and yours alone_ **

**_I'm here to tell ya honey_ **

**_That I'm bad to the bone_ **

**_Bad to the bone_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_Bad to the bone_ **

**_Now when I walk the streets_ **

**_Kings and Queens step aside_ **

**_Every woman I meet_ **

**_They all stay satisfied_ **

**_I wanna tell ya pretty baby_ **

**_Well ya see I make my own_ **

**_I'm here to tell ya honey_ **

**_That I'm bad to the bone_ **

**_Bad to the bone_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_ **

**_(Hoo) Bad to the bone'_ **

The resulting game was intense and the outcome set off the prank war that would be felt for years to come...

* * *

Marva sr and jr were doing their routine cabin inspections. Sadly, Annie's cabin was having a terrible morning. They had woke up to discover that Hallie and her friends had set up traps all over the place. One girl had her face covered in shaving cream. String was set up, and a girl got tangled up. Some jacks were placed on the floor of the cabin, and one girl shrieked in pain as she stepped on them. Water drenched Annie from head to toe.

"Ah! That Hallie Parker is by no means the most terrible, horrible, awful girl I have ever met!" Annie exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Hallie declared from outside. Sadly, Marva sr and jr arrived for the annual cabin inspection. Hallie became horrified, the final trap hadn't been triggered yet! Hallie planted herself in front of them.

"You don't want to go in!" she tried. Annie opened the door and eyed the other girl.

"Really? You're welcome." she declared. Marva opened the door and the trap was sprung. A pail of slop poured on them much to Hallie's horror!

"This goes beyond demerits!" Marva sr screamed.

* * *

The outcome of the prank resulted into Hallie and Annie being punished. They were sent to the Isolation cabin and would remain there until camp ended.

So they were led off to a cabin far away from the others. The entire camp followed them as Annie and Hallie carried their suitcases and walked behind both Marvas. When they arrived,

"Here is the cabin." Marva sr announced while Marva jr pointed to the cabin.

"You may go." Marva sr finished. The rest of the camp scattered and Hallie and Annie looked at each other. They sighed as they carried their luggage inside. It would be a long two weeks.

* * *

Days marched on as the girls ate alone at their own table. Did everything together. One rainy day, some photos fell off, and Annie helped Hallie pick them up.

"Who is this?" Annie asked.

"You never heard of Leonardo dicaprio?" Hallie responded. They made small talk, before deciding to call a truce.

"Truce?" Hallie asked.

"Truce." Annie agreed. They shook hands.

* * *

Outside the story, Bucky and Steve met with Thor, Jane, Hela, Skye, Pietro, and Wanda. The last four had been turned into kids. Pietro was fuming.

"I'm a boy, not a girl! Yet they stuck me in a girl's role!" he shouted.

"The main characters are mostly females." Skye pointed out. Pietro scowled darkly while vowing revenge.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Wanda asked.

"We need to let the story play out, hopefully the others are working to break the spell." Steve answered. Thor and Jane blushed and avoided looking at each other. They had been strangely silent on their character roles.

"Whoever did this spell will pay!" Pietro vowed.


	4. The Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a major plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted next.

Hallie was putting up her pictures, she and Annie got in a conservation about their respective families. They were surprised to discover that they were both being raised by a single parent and hadn't met their other parent ever.

"I have a picture of my mom. I know she's gorgeous." Hallie was saying.

"Me too. But my picture of Dad is ripped down the middle." Annie sighed. Hallie went and got her picture.

"It's ripped too." she confirmed. Annie turned and got her own piece. They walked towards each other and brought the pieces together to form a picture. It fit revealing Nick and Elizabeth's wedding picture.

"That's my mom." Annie gasped recognizing Elizabeth.

"That's my dad." Hallie said. The girls' eyes went wide as they realized that everyone else were right. They were sisters, twin sisters to be exact...

* * *

Hallie and Annie ended up hugging and crying. It was an emotional reunion. They sat down to have a heart to heart. They discussed their lives. Annie lived in London with their mom, who was a wedding planner, while Hallie lived with their dad who owned a vineyard. They had several things in common despite their different lifestyles.

The newfound sisters continued to talk, they had a lot of catching up to do. 

* * *

A hour later, Hallie was hit with an idea.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea! I'm serious! I am a total genius." she announced.

"What is it?" Annie wanted to know.

"You want to know what Dad is like, right? And I'm dying to know Mom." Hallie began.

"Yes, that is true." Annie acknowledged.

"Don't freak out, but I think we should swap places." Hallie announced. Annie was taken aback.

"We are 100% different." she protested.

"So, what's the problem? I'll teach you to be me. It can work!" Hallie exclaimed.

* * *

While Hallie was trying to convince Annie to go along with the scheme, the Asgardians had discovered that some of their own were in comas. Thor and Hela were affected.

Odin, Frigga, and Loki held a meeting with Sif and the Warrior Three. Loki was extremely unhappy.

"They have went too far!" Loki exploded.

"Find Amora and Skurge and bring them back here for judgment." Odin commanded, then he turned to Frigga and Loki.

"Try to find the counter spell." he requested, then he ended the meeting and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"We finally reached the part where the girls discover they are twins." Steve was saying.

"I really want to see the part where the dad falls in the pool and it is caught on film." Bucky replied.

"That's still some ways off." Steve warned.

"At least there's plenty of parts to keep us entertained." Bucky was undaunted. They laughed and kissed.


	5. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes outside of the story try to bring their friends back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

The Wakandan Avengers received visitors in the form of Sif. They were surprised to see the Asgardian. Skye and Trip greeted her and then introduced her to the others.

"I have bad news. Amora and Skurge escaped." Sif announced. They became alarmed. This wasn't good, not in the least.

* * *

A few days later, T'Challa held a meeting. His fellow Avengers minus Thor, Bucky, Steve, the twins, and Skye turned up. 

"Some of our own have fallen in comas." he revealed. There were groans of dismay, but they wasn't overly surprised.

"I already knew about the coma part, two of my kids have been affected." Clint reported.

"Skye, Bucky, and Steve are in comas." Trip added.

"So are Thor, Jane, and the twins." Darcy threw in.

"Cassie got affected." Scott spoke glumly. They talked for hours, as they discussed the situation in detail.

* * *

**_Barton living quarters, the palace;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They were worried, only Nate was fine. 

"At least we know Parent Trap doesn't have anything life threatening, so the kids will be fine." Clint tried to reassure his worried wife.

"I know, but it doesn't make me worry any less." Laura replied. They cuddled up together and tried to comfort each other.

* * *

**_royal library, Asgard;_ **

Stephen and Clea met with Frigga and Loki. They needed to look for the counter spell. So they picked some books and sat down. Then they looked through the books. They knew that this would take quite some time....

* * *

Elsewhere, Peggy and Angie were cuddling. They were bemused at the entire situation.

"Is it just me or are we in a story again?" Angie wanted to know.

"Yes, it's the Parent Trap one." Peggy replied.

"But the story is a bit different from what I remember." Angie replied.

"It's based on the movie made in 1998, Sharon told me about it." Peggy replied.

"That explains a lot, thanks, English." Angie smiled. They went back to cuddling.


	6. Cross the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls switch places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-the epi will be posted next.

A few days had passed since Hallie had her brainstorm. She and Annie prepared. Hallie cut Annie's hair and pieced her ears. They showed each other pictures of their respective family units and friends.

"And this is Martin, our butler." Annie was saying as she showed Hallie a picture over dinner.

"We have a butler?!" Hallie exclaimed.

Annie in turn taught Hallie the secret handshake that was tradition for both Annie and Martin. They had to practice the routine many times, before Hallie had it down pat. And then camp ended...

* * *

When camp ended, Hallie and Annie hugged each other goodbye. Then they went their separate ways. Annie would be heading to California, while Hallie was enroute to London. Now to see if their plan worked...

* * *

Annie arrived in California. When Nick brought her home, Chessy hugged Annie and greeted her happily. Then the family dog came out. Sammy was a Golden Retriever. He took one whiff and promptly left. He knew who his owner was, and this girl definitely wasn't her!

"Sammy! What's the matter with you?" Chessy was perplexed.

"Weird dog." Annie said as she tried to act nonchalant.

Hallie arrived in London and met Martin. They hugged and did their handshake complete with dance routine. Some other travelers gave them odd looks. Then Martin took Hallie to Elizabeth's workplace...

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Loki met with Sif and the Warrior Three. They needed to begin their search. Loki was unhappy about his daughter being affected. Sif and the others wasn't much better off.

"Do you have any ideas on how to find Amora?" Loki was saying as he gritted his teeth.

"Make she returned to her hideout?" Volstagg offered.

"Which one?" Hogun wanted to know. Good question.

* * *

That evening, Hallie, Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's father; Charles James sat down to dinner together. They talked about their respective days as Martin served them dinner. Then Hallie was questioned about her summer.

"I made some friends." Hallie replied vaguely.

"So how was your summers?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.


	7. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has some shocking news for his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-the epi will be posted next.

A few days had passed since Annie and Hallie had bid each other goodbye at Camp Walden. While they loved getting to know their parents, their plan had hit a snag. Nick had a girlfriend; Meredith Blake. They appeared to be getting serious.

One day, Nick sat Annie down and broke the news to her.

"I'm going to marry Meredith." he revealed. Annie was horrified.

"Marry her? That's insane! How can you marry someone that's old enough to be my big sister?!" Annie started ranting into rapid fire French. Nick was bewildered as Annie got up and stormed off.

"When did Hallie start speaking French?" he pondered.

The end outcome was Annie sending Hallie a fax. The James family had just sat down to dinner when the fax came through, complete with a drawing of Sammy and the words written; Help. Call! Hallie gulped and made her excuses before fleeing.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hallie was holed up in a phone booth speaking with Annie.

"Dad is engaged. You have to tell Mom and get her out here right now!" Annie exclaimed.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop the bomb on Mom." Hallie sighed before hanging up. She left the booth and ran into Grandfather.

"Grandfather!" Hallie was shocked.

"I think we need to have a long talk, young lady." Charles stated. Hallie winced. Busted.

A hour later, Elizabeth was on the phone when Hallie approached her. Elizabeth was shocked to find out about the switch. She hugged the daughter she hadn't seen since she was a baby...

* * *

**_California;_ **

Nick, Meredith, Chessy, Annie, and Sammy arrived at the hotel where they would be staying to plan the wedding. Meredith wanted to introduce her fiance to her parents.

A few minutes after Nick and the others got into the elevator, Hallie, Martin, and Elizabeth arrived. Elizabeth was a bit tipsy. Hallie walked in and Sammy bounded to his owner.

"Sammy!" Hallie squealed as Sammy licked her face happily. Annie and Chessy got them on the elevator and the elevator closed.

A few minutes later, Hallie met Meredith in the lobby. The exchange was brief and Hallie watched Meredith flounce away.

"Whatever you say, Cruella." Hallie replied. She was not impressed. Her twin had been too nice while describing the witch!

* * *

A hour later, Nick encountered Elizabeth when everyone were outside in the pool area. Nick was deeply shocked to see his ex wife. When he tried to get a closer look, he fell into the pool.

"Nick!" Meredith gasped. Hallie cringed while Annie covered her eyes. Bucky and Martin both started taking pictures like crazy...

* * *

After Nick was helped from the pool, he and Elizabeth met up. The soaking wet Nick went to shout at his ex wife when Annie turned up.

"I can explain, Dad." Annie said.

"Hallie?" Nick was confused.

"Actually, I'm not Hallie." Annie said in her own voice.

"Actually, I am." Hallie announced as she appeared. Nick was stunned when he saw both of his daughters together for the first time in years...


	8. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky was smug over his new pictures.

"Those will make some excellent keepsakes." he chuckled.

"That is if they last beyond the spell." Steve warned. Bucky pouted and Steve kissed it away.

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane met up. They were still embarrassed about their roles.

"We have the leading roles." Jane sighed.

"Amora out did herself this time." Thor said.

"But was that her plan? She did want revenge." Jane pondered.

"We'll ask her when we arrest her." Thor offered. They settled down to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hallie and Annie convinced Martin and Chessy to go along with their scheme. They were taken aback, but eventually they folded when subject to the girls' pleas and puppy eyes.

"I hope that we don't get fired." Martin sighed as he went to get ready.

"You're both part of the family!" Annie protested. Hallie nodded her empathetic agreement, then they went to make arrangements. This had to work.

* * *

That evening, Nick and Elizabeth were greatly surprised when they arrived on the ship where they would be having dinner with the girls to discover that they had been set up. 

"They reenacted our first date." Elizabeth marveled as Martin and Chessy appeared dressed into uniforms and brought them dinner with Italian food. There was even music and a sign proclaiming Queen Elizabeth 2.

They talked over a delicious dinner and ended up having a heart to heart.

"I wanted you to come after me. But you didn't." Elizabeth had revealed. The 'date' ended on a sad note. The girls sighed, plan C is it then.

* * *

Hallie and Annie decided to try again. They would go on a family camping trip. Sadly, Meredith threw a fit.

"And what am I supposed to do for three days while you're off on some crazy trek in the mountains? Sit home and knit?" Meredith demanded. Elizabeth overheard her and she graciously bowed out, having Meredith take her spot. Before everyone knew it, Meredith was dressed and ready to go. She joined the others in the van to the site.

The girls were displeased. Another plan foiled!

* * *

The twins were determined to get rid of Meredith even more. So they plotted and decided to go all out. They wanted her gone! The pranks ranged from 'bug spray' that was actually sugar water, exaggerated stories designed to frighten Meredith, and much more.

"Want any help?" the girls asked Meredith. Meredith scoffed.

"Sure you'll help me. Right over a cliff you will help me." she declared.

"Not a bad idea." one of the twins said.

"Yeah, you see any cliffs?" her sister added. They snickered and continued their trek.


	9. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls watch it all fall in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"Interesting roles we got." Angie was saying.

"I don't mind, even if I had a man's role." Peggy chuckled, she had been Martin.

"We're a perfect match." Angie smiled, having gotten Chessy's role. They resumed cuddling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hallie and Annie launched their endgame prank. They snuck into Meredith's tent and dragged her air mattress out slowly. They brought the mattress with Meredith to the lake. They stood back and watched as the water did the rest of the job. 

The next morning, Meredith's horrified screaming woke up everyone. The girls watched from their tents as Meredith stood up and toppled into the water. Minutes later, the fully drenched Meredith stomped up to Nick.

"That's it! The day we get married is the day I ship those brats out to Switzerland! It's them or me. Take your pick!" she seethed.

"Them." Nick replied.

"Ooo!" Meredith exploded. She took off her ring and threw it at Nick before stomping off.

* * *

A few days later, Nick and Elizabeth finally got their happy ending. Elizabeth and Annie departed for London, thinking that was the end of the matter.

But Nick and Hallie met them in London. Elizabeth gasped when she saw her ex. Annie brightened when she saw her twin.

"I let you go once. Never again." Nick said.

"Can we have a second chance?" he asked

"Yes!" Elizabeth beamed. They soon met into a kiss. Hallie and Annie beamed as they hugged and exchanged high fives. They had done it!

* * *

The group of Bucky, Steve, the twins, Hela, and Skye met up. The latter four were still children.

"We have just the epilogue left, and the story is over." Steve announced.

"Thank goodness!" Wanda sighed.

"Hopefully we will soon be back to our normal ages." Skye commented. They nodded their vehement agreement.

* * *

**_Queen Elizabeth 2;  
_ **

Nick and Elizabeth remarried on Queen Elizabeth 2. Their families and close friends were there. The reception was filled with life and laughter. 

While the girls danced happily with Charles. Martin got on his knee with a ring box and proposed to Chessy.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Chessy gasped into surprise.

"Yes!" Chessy was thrilled. Bucky got everything on film. Natalie Cole's This Will be an Everlasting Love played in the background.

**_'Ooh Ooh_ **

**_Ooh Ooh_ **

**_Ooh Ooh Oh yeah_ **

**_Mm mm mm mm_ **

**_This will be_ **

**_An everlasting love_ **

**_This will be_ **

**_The one I've waited for_ **

**_This will be_ **

**_The first time anyone has ever loved me, oh oh oh_ **

**_I'm so glad_ **

**_He found in time_ **

**_And I'm so glad that_ **

**_He rectified my mind_ **

**_This will be_ **

**_An everlasting love for me, whoa, ho_ **

**_Loving you_ **

**_Is some kind of wonderful_ **

**_Because you've shown me_ **

**_Just how much you care_ **

**_You've given me the thrill of a lifetime_ **

**_And made me believe that you've got more thrills to spare, oh_ **

**_This will be_ **

**_An everlasting love, oh yes, it will now_ **

**_You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life_ **

**_You've filled me with happiness I never knew_ **

**_You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of_ **

**_And no one, no one can take the place of you_ **

**_This will be you and me, yes siree, eternally_ **

**_Huggin' and squeezin' and kissin' together forever through_ **

**_Rain or whatever_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me_ **

**_So long as I'm livin' true love I'll be givin', to you I'll be servin'_ **

**_'Cause you're so deservin'_ **

**_Hey, you're so deservin'_ **

**_You're so deservin', yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_ **

**_The love, the love, the love, the love, the love, the love, love, love_ **

**_Love, love,_ **

**_The love, the love, the love, the love, the love, the love, love, love_ **

**_From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on_ **

**_From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on_ **

**_From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on'_ **

****The girls were so happy, now they would all live happily ever after.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane come out of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next.

**_the afterlife;_ **

Peggy and Angie were telling their friends about their adventure. Jim and Monty gave them odd looks.

"So you two ended up in Parent Trap?" Monty seemed amused.

"Yes, the 1998 version." Peggy answered.

"Wow!" Jim marveled.

"I know, right?!" Angie exclaimed. They talked for hours. They had a lot of catching up to do and stories to share.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's place, London, England;  
_ **

****Thor and Jane got together with their friends. After exchanging hugs, they sat down with tea and cakes. They talked for hours. They had a lot of catching up to do since Thor and Jane had been trapped in the story for as good while. It was good to see their friends again.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky was adding the pictures to their private album. Surprisingly, the pictures had survived beyond the spell's end. But then again, Amora's spell had yet to fully dissolve. The side effects was proving to be permanent. As a result, Loki was on the warpath. Sadly Amora and Skurge had escaped. 

"I can't believe that you was able to keep them." Steve marveled.

"I know, right?" Bucky chuckled. Steve smiled, then they resumed cuddling. They loved being home.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Amora and Skurge were settling into their new safehouse. This safe house was only temporary. They needed to find another place to hide! 

"Get me a map. I want to look for someplace else to live. Midgard is an option unless we find someplace else." Amora commanded.

"On it." Skurge said as he left the room. Minutes later, he returned with both a map of Earth and the nine realms. Amora took the one of the nine realms and put the Earth map aside for later. Amora spread the map of the nine realms out and they looked at it...

* * *

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"While the roles was embarrassing, the story was calm. And we got back home safely." Thor had to admit.

"True, but I didn't expect some parts to be permanent." Jane responded.

"Neither did Brother. Everyone are surprised that Hela is still a child." Thor replied.

"I hope that's not a sign of the future." Jane warned.

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes to that." Thor sighed. Then they resumed their cuddling. It was good to be back despite the side effects. Hopefully, they caught Amora and Skurge soon or Frigga managed to get Hela back to normal. However, no matter what life had in store for them, they would get through it somehow. Always.


End file.
